


A Million Things

by Dissonanita



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: "Mate." It left his lips as a growl.A word I had hope never to hear leave someone's lips. Especially the lips of the last person I wished to met in person.He stood there a look of disgust and hatred took over as he looked me over.A violent, short-tempered werewolf who knew only how to fight and fuck stood before me.The rogue king.Jay Park.And he uttered that horrible word.Mate.
Relationships: Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Million Things

A black werewolf growled in my face. Not just any werewolf but the rouge king Jay Park.

I could see my fearful face reflected in his brown, wolf eyes. Even though the word mate involuntarily left his mouth I knew I wasn't safe from him.

Howls echoed behind me. I felt my fear skyrocket. Behind me was the a son of an Alpha and his friends. The son of the alpha who ruled the territory I live....use to live in.

He stopped in front of me and Jay's AOMG pack.

"Jay Park." Growled Riley "The human belongs to me."

I slowly inched my way closer to the rouges.

"And what would a brat like you want with a human girl?" Asked Jay

"For your information she is being sold to our king as his mate." Riley said

I took off passed Jay, farther into his territory. I heard howls, growls and fighting behind me. I didn't stop running.

Night fell, the moon shone bright. I still ran. A branch caught my foot causing me to roll into a near by creek. Weakly I pulled myself out. Soaking wet and tired I laid in the grass.

Tears filled my eyes as clouds formed and small, light rain drops began to fall.

Branches breaking behind me made me sit up quickly. I looked around. Jay's black wolf form emerged. His fur glinted in the rain.

"Why does that lazy king want you?" he asked clearly annoyed

"I" I began. "They believe I have a connection to the moon."

The rain came to a stop as did my tears. I tried to stand but my legs gave out on me.

Warm arms caught me. I looked into the human face of Jay Park.

"Simon won't leave me alone until you are at the pack house." He said picking me up


End file.
